Fangirling is a living
by ShawolExoticSone-fordays
Summary: Akari and Kai are just average teens in high school with an obsession over a T.V show. But what happens when they find out about some family secrets and get a responsibility that will turn their whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon. All i own are my OCs

Sorry if this is a little sucky. This is my first ever fanfic. Pointers and suggestions are much appreciated as well as reviews.

* * *

It was their first day back in school after Spring break. Akari had just come back from Hawaii, now she was on her way to the locker rooms to meet her friends before school started.

"Hey Kai!" Akari saw her childhood friend Kai.

" Aloha Akari! How was Hawaii? Did you stay at your mom's hometown or your dad's?"

" Like you don't know already. We stayed at dad's then mom's." She replied while getting her books out of her locker.

" Haha i know just messing with you Misaki."

" Look at you learning your Japanese. Finally Uncle Kenji is rubbing off on you."

" Yeup after years of persuading me to learn Japanese i finally said yes."

" Haha well don't worry I have to learn Japanese too. Don't forget how my mom's dad was Japanese AND Hawaiian. Also that my Dad's parents are BOTH half Hawaiian"

" Oh yeah! Aren't both your parents half Filipino?"

" Yeup I'm a freaky Asiany Islandy mix. I'm even fluent in Tagalog, Hawaiian, Spanish ( stupid school making us learn ) and now I have to learn Japanese. Yippee!"

" Stop being so sarcastic! You're turning into Toph!"

"Still? ATLA? Really?"

"Yessss! It's my life Akari!"

" If I didn't know better, I would have called you a fangirl."

Just then, the bell rang for home room.

"Ugh I don't wanna go to home room!"

"C'mon Misaki, let Mr. Avatard escort you to home room."

"You are such a dork Kailer"

"Eww stop calling me that! It's so not mainstream."

" You're so damn gay. "

"Shut up."

As they walked to Akari's home room, Kai started to sing 4 seasons like Uncle Iroh

" Okay we're here. You can stop singing now."

" Fine Misaki. I'll sing again when I see you at 2nd period."

" Yeah yeah what ever orokana. Go now or you'll be late."

Akari said pushing him away. Kai complied and then went to his own home room. Luckily it was just 3 doors down the hall.

(A/N: Misaki is Japanese for flower and orokana is Japanese for stupid)

Finally the school day was over. Akari was headed towards her locker. After she was done, she headed outside.

"Misaki hold up!"

" Hurry up Kai!"

" Are you on your way home?" he asked catching his breath

" Yeah, why?"

Kai nudged Akari outside where he whispered, " Don't you remember we have practice at the dojo today?"

" No! ugh! I totally forgot we had training with Uncle Kenji! Ugh then i have my project due tomorrow! "

" IKR I hate Mondays."

Now Akari and Kai were on their way to Kai's dojo. Just as they entered, someone got thrown out of the window.

They looked inside and they saw Kai's Dad fighting a group of men with masks on.

"DAD!"

"Kai! Akari! What are you doing here?!"

Without thinking, Akari jumped in, grabbed a katana and started fighting off the men along with Kenji. Kai saw this and copied both had training in tae kwon do and on how to use a katana as well. They fought and they were winning. Just then the men retreated. Akari and Kai were still both shocked, terrified and pumped.

"Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah we are Uncle Kenji."

"Dad who were they?"

At first Kenji didn't know what to say. Then he sighed

" I will take you to the WLS."

" What's WLS?" both Kai and Akari asked simultaneously.

" You will find out in a little while."

Then they left the dojo without another word. Just before they left, Kai saw his mother looking at the mess and simply cleaned up again, with no emotion what so ever. Like it was a routine, it scared him.

* * *

Please review. Thanks so much for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **

_ AKARI:_ Ultimate Avatar Keahi does not own any of the characters from Avatar the Last Airbender. All she owns are her OCs.

_Kai:_ And the story plot!

* * *

They made their way to a big building in a secluded place. They went inside, and Kenji talked to the receptionist.

Akari and Kai looked around the place. It was awkward, it looked very, professional and it was really award.

" What if we're here cause Dad wants to tell us that the Gaang is real." Kai asked Akari trying to lighten up the mood.

She just snorted as a reply

Then Kenji walked towards them.

AKARI POV

While Kai and I were waiting for Uncle Kenji, i began to notice things about Kai. I could see that he got his light skin and black hair from Uncle Kenji. But he got his icy blue eyes from Aunt Ishi. Then Uncle Kenji started walking back towards us.

" Uhm Uncle Kenji? Why are we here again?"

" Yeah Dad! And why didn't we bring Mom? What if they go after her too?"

" It's okay Kai, your Mother will be fine. She's more than able to take care of herself."

" What do you mean Dad?"

" Everything will be clear to you kids in just a moment."

Just then we saw a man walk towards us. I knew that it wasn't one of the attackers, but the mask he wore was similar and familiar. It had a blue base with white accents. The smile on it made it even more creepy.

" Who are you?" I was too terrified to think about what I was saying.

" Really? My own daughter doesn't remember who I am?"

"Dad?"

" Well at least you know what to call me." he said taking off his mask

After he took of the mask, I could see the person who i call my father. He had Grey eyes and REALLY dark brown hair. He wasn't wearing his glasses like he normally did though.

" Sorry dad it's just the mask is really creepy and it looks like the mask in the cartoon me and Kai watch."

" Oh I see. By any chance is it the mask of the Blue Spirit?"

When I heard him say Blue Spirit, my eyes went straight to Kai. He was staring at me too. But before we could answer his question Uncle Kenji said, " We can talk about that later. Right now we need to focus Makani." Dad nodded and began to talk again.

" We have brought you kids here today to talk to you about a responsibility that was given to our families."

Kai and I just stayed quiet. both of us kept looking at my dad and then at each other, then back to my dad again.

" Have you 2 ever heard of WLS?"

" Kind of, Dad had said that name before, but we don't know what WLS stands for."

" WLS. is the White Lotus Society. We protect the world just like our ancestors did before us. I am a part of it and so is Kenji"

My eyes widened when I heard the name White Lotus Society. I could not believe that it was real.

" Ancestors? So this is like a family business?" Kai asked

" Akari, Kai, there are some things that me and Kenji need to tell you."

" But now is not the proper time children." Uncle Kenji said.

" So does that mean Akari and I are part of the White Lotus Society then.? Since it is like a tradition or something." Kai asked the question I've been meaning to ask.

" Only if you choose to accept it. We will not force you." Dad said

" Does that mean that both our moms are part of it too?" I asked nervously.

" Yes. This is how your mother and I met Akari. That is how your dad and mom met Kai. Now it is Kenji and my job to train the both of you so that you will continue what out ancestors have started."

" So do you accept the challenge of protecting the world?" Uncle Kenji spoke walking towards my dad and stopping next to him.

Kai and I looked at each other for a long time. We communicated to each other without speaking words. Then simultaneously, we answered. " Yes. We're ready."

Then our dads smiled and led us down a hallway. We stopped at a dead-end. I was just about to ask what we were doing here. Then Uncle Kenji, pressed a hidden button on the wall and entered a pin or a password or something like that. When we saw what was inside, I froze. I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 2. tell me what you think. Any suggestions you have, i'll try to include. I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon but you know high school makes a person busy. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update but i did have a bit of writers block :/ and because high school life is never the easiest. Well without further ado here you go chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Akari: Ultimate Avatar Keahi does not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters

Kai: If she did own it, then cactus juice would be a drink that would be available to this world. All she owns are her OCs

KAI POV

Holy crap! I was freaking out! We stepped inside the room and what we saw amazed me so much. There were pictures of the Gaang everywhere! I looked over at Akari and saw her facial expression. I smirked and whispered in her ear.

"I. Told. You. So."

Then I walked at a faster pace next to Uncle Makani. I turned to glance at Akari and tried to hide my laughter, with no avail.

AKARI POV

Ugh i wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but he looked too cute with it. Wait what the hell did I just say?

Whatever. I kept admiring the pictures on the wall. I could not believe that Kai's cartoon was real! Then i noticed that my favorite characters were there too! ( Yes i have favorite characters. America is a free country you know.) General Iroh the first and General Iroh the second. Then I saw Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earth bender in the world. Finally, I saw Zuko. He was HOT. Like totally hot. Ugh Kai is rubbing off on me. Stupid Avatar the last Airbender and Legend of Korra marathons we watched the other week. I'm becoming a fangirl. FANGIRL! It's like a horrible disease! Kai has it. KAI IS A BOY AND HE HAS FANGIRL DISEASE! Oh dear agni please help me. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? AGNI?

KAI POV

Well I wonder what kind of task Akari and I will be learning. This is so exciting! Wait…. is that…. no freaking way. Oh dear Agni! I couldn't help it. I ran up to Akari and started hyperventilating.

" Kai! Breath Kai! C'mon do it with me. In. Out. In. Out." she told me.

After I started breathing again I told her what I had seen.

"Akari do you see who is on that picture over there?" I said pointing towards a big section of the wall.

" Which one? It's a fucking shrine Kai there is no ONE picture. Don't be so vague." she said while pinching the bridge of her nose

By this time, our dads have stopped walking to watch our little display of avatardness. I could see them through the corner of my eye. They were…. smirking? The hell? Why are they smirking? Then i noticed mine and Akari's awkward position. She was against the wall and i was pinning her to it. Our faces were close cause you know…. breathing exercises and stuff.

" Uh. *cough* that picture over there." I said backing up and pointing to a more specific area .

After Akari got off of me, I couldn't help but stare at here. Her long dark brown hair, and her emerald-green eyes. I just noticed that the outfit she was wearing brought out her eyes. Her green tank top with black ascents and her grey jeans and her long grey sweater that extended down to her knees just above her black combat boots. Finally the necklace I gave her after our 8th grade graduation last year. But what made me stare the most was her face. It was so pretty, she was just staring at the picture thinking about it. Her eyebrows knitted together and her pink lips were in a thin line. Then she looked at me and motioned me to come closer. She probably said something too, but I didn't hear it so I just inched closer towards her.

" Hey Kai, look at this."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Thanks for reading guys! I'll try and update sooner but no promises. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

**Akari: Ultimate Avatar Keahi does not own Atla of Lok she only wons the plots and her OCs. She owns nothing that is affilated with Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Kai: If she did, then cactus juice would be a famous drink and there would be a world wide celebrated holiday in honor of Toph and Lin Bei Fong.**

* * *

Akari's POV

Kai has been acting weird lately, hmmm i wonder why. While looking for the picture that Kai told me about, i held the necklace he gave me in my hands like how i always do when I'm concentrating. Huh, I think this is it. Wow, uhhh i didn't know that smellerbee and longshot had a fling. They look pretty cute together. What? Wait, what in the world is that?! WTF IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

" Hey Kai, look at this." I intended to yell, but i guess i was still in shock. I don't think he heard me, I hope he still understands gestures. I looked over at Kai moving my hands in a motion that signaled him to come closer. Damn he is moving waaaaay too slow. Boys should not allowed to wear skinny jeans smh. But i guess it compliments his figure er something like that. At least his polo matches his jordans this time. Huh, I wonder if he still wears his necklace too. I think i spaced out for a few cause i went back into reality with Kai moving his hand up and down in front of my face.

" Hey Misaki, you okay there?"

" Huh? Wha? Oh hey yeah I'm perf."

" So watchu find?"

" Oh yeah, hey look at this and tell me what you see."

I pulled him closer to a giant mosaic on the wall. There was a part missing, only half of the picture can be seen.

" Uh i see Katara on her wedding day."

" Okay and who is standing opposite to her at the alter?"

" Aang?"

" Nope, because as you can see, there is a bald man with a blue arrowed tattoo on his head in the aisle next to a lady that has black hair with bangs covering her eyes."

" So what are you saying? That Aang and Toph got together instead of Aang and Katara and Katara married some other guy?"

" Yes Mr. Kataanger, that is exactly what I am saying."

" Well, then who do you suggest Katara married then?"

" As you can see Kailer, all of the people in the series are in the aisles of the church. See theres everyone from Sokka to Ty Lee to even the singing nomads. All except…."

"JET! She married Jet! Even though I'm not a Jetara fan, I guess its better than…."

" Don't you dare say it! Btw Avatard, Jet died! And no, I was referring to Zuko! I mean it all fits, he's not in the picture, and a fire sage is leading the ceremony. And look! The mystery man is wearing the traditional fire nation colors!"

I was so pumped! so ready for him to saw that I was right, but the smile on his face caused me to stop my happy dance and give him a confused look.

" What are you smirking at?"

" You. Are. A. Fangirl."

I let his words sink in. I didn't want to believe it, but I think he's right! How can I Akari Nicole Rion be a fangirl?

" You can't be serious. What makes you say that?"

" Well, you know all the characters and you even know the colors of the fire nation!"

" In my defense, I only know about it because of you, so this is you doing!"

" What ever you say Mrs. Avatard."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Mr…." Wait backtrack a bit, did he just say Mrs? What happened to Ms?

" Isn't it Ms?"

" Water you talking about?"

" What you said, you called me Mrs. instead of Ms."

" Wha? No I didn't!"

" Yes you did."

" NO"

"YES"

" NO"

"YES"

"NOOOOPPPPEEEE"

"YEEEAAAASSSHHH"

"Kids c'mon we need to start training you, there is no time for arguments."

We heard my dad talk and immediately stopped bickering.

3rd person

Akari, Kai and their fathers walked into an opening past the shrine. It led to a hallway with multiple doors. They opened a door that led to a white room that looked as big as a classroom with a white board and a desk at one end of the room. There were multiple chairs that lined up in front of it. There were Tvs and other cool gadets hanging fro the walls. There was a mini fridge and little bean bag chairs in the corner in front of the tv. In other words it was an upgraded classroom.

" Whoa, this shit is tricked out." Akari whispered to Kar.

He just nodded in reply.

" He is where you kids will be learning about the white lotus society and he will be your teacher. " As he spoke Kenji motioned for a man to walk in. He looked like he was in his mid-late twenties. He had dark brown eyes and a buzz cut. He was about 5'11 and had a smile on his face.

" Hello, I'm so glad to finally meet you Kai," He said shaking Kai's hand and stood in front of Akari.

" Hey KarKar remember me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm so sorry guys for not being able to upload sooner. High School is killing me, but I promise to try and update faster next time. Maybe if you guys review and comment it will give me some motivation *hint hint* ;)

-Ultimate Avatar Keahi


End file.
